


Distance

by Mhoram



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Crushes, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Post-Rogue One, Post-Star Wars: A New Hope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mhoram/pseuds/Mhoram
Summary: Bodhi works up the courage to try talk to Luke after weeks of pining





	

Looking up from his work, Bodhi had noticed Luke Skywalker from across the room. 

 

The rebel hero, the legend who destroyed the Death Star. Bodhi couldn’t help but be in awe of him. It was hard not too. He would have to find any excuse just so he could gaze at a distance. He felt it better this way, he would have no idea what to say if he ever did interact with him.

 

Bodhi duck behind his work station as Skywalker passed by. One rumor that had been going around was that he had destroyed the Death Star with guidance from the force.

 

Bodhi felt it made sense, there was no logical reason otherwise how he had managed to make a shot like that.

 

The next day, Bodhi had decided to approach Luke this time directly. He found Luke in the hangar chatting with the other pilots when Bodhi approached.

 

“Um, hi”

 

Bodhi gave an awkward wave. Without warning Luke turned and smiled at Bodhi.

 

“Hey, I’ve seen you around. What’s your name?”

 

Bodhi was at a loss for words, he tried to speak but ended up stuttering.

 

“B-Bodhi”

 

Luke smiled and extended his hand out.

 

“Nice to meet you Bodhi.”

 

Bodhi looked down at Luke’s extended hand awkwardly before shaking it.

 

“I’m Luke”

 

“I know who you are, you’re the pilot who destroyed the Death Star”

 

“And you were part of the team who recovered the plans. I couldn’t have done it without you.”

 

Bodhi blushed “Do you maybe want a drink?”

 

Luke grinned “I would love one.”

 

He put an arm around Bodhi as they went off to get drinks.

 

Bodhi sat on a nearby crate as Luke handed him his drink.

 

“So what's your story?” Luke asked

 

Bodhi stared at Luke in confusion.

 

“My story?”

 

“You have one don’t you” Luke took a sip of his drink, that he had purchased from a nearby vendor.

 

Bodhi took a deep breath and sighed.

 

“My home planet of Jedha, the holy city was destroyed by the Death Star. After that we went in search of Galen Erso, he tasked me to deliver a message.”

 

He paused and looked over at Luke who was listening with rapt attention. This surprised him, he was sure the pilot had done much more than he ever had in his short run with the Alliance.

 

He told the rest of his story, when he had finished. He noticed the silence from Luke’s end.

 

“That's it I’m afraid, ever since then I’ve been apart of the Alliance.”

 

“Wow, I don’t know what to say. You’re a hero Bodhi, if it wasn’t for you. None of us would be here right now.”

 

“It all goes to you, you destroyed the Death Star.”

 

Luke shook his head. “I had help, lots of help. I’m nothing special just a farmboy from Tatooine.”

 

He placed a hand over Bodhi’s, with his other hand resting on Bodhi’s cheek. Bodhi was too stunned to even react and then Luke leaned in to kiss him.

 

It was soft and brief, Bodhi closed his eyes to savor the taste.

 

When he opened his eyes again, Luke sat across from him all smiles.

 

“How was that?”

 

“Amazing”


End file.
